A Snow Flag Gone Scarlet
by fang1108
Summary: Emily and Joey, brother and sister, run from the people who came to kill them at home one night for being mutants. Once they reach the school, Emily might leave her brother behind there to get revenge on those who killed their parents. OcXwolverine


But the day pressed on like crushing weights  
For no man does it ever wait  
Like memories of dying days  
That deafen us like hurricanes  
Bathed in flames we held the brand  
Uncurled the fingers in your hand  
Pressed into the flesh like sand  
Now do you understand?

-Savior by Rise Against

I didn't know where we were going. I didn't know where we were. All that I did know was that we had to keep walking. This wasn't easy being that the ground was covered in three feet of snow and the wind was blowing freezing cold air, making the powder drift into the air and shoot into our eyes. But we had learned after a while to just turn our heads and ignore it.

"Joey?" I called back to my seven year old brother.

"Yeah?"

"Be careful over here, it's icy," my boots dug into the ground and I began to shuffle sideways down the petite hill which looked like it led into a little creek, frozen solid of course.

He adjusted his little blue hat to cover his bright red ears and rubbed his nose with a mitten covered hand.

"Wait there for a second and let me go down first so I can help you down."

And of course he didn't listen, and soon enough he came sliding down the hill after me, making both of us go face flat into the snow. I grumbled and stood up, grabbing the back of his jacked to pick him out of the snow.

"You're a pain," I sighed.

Once we got to the other side of the creek we both agreed on resting for a little since the wind was getting stronger.

Joey closed his eyes and after a moment there was a thick red forcefield around us, keeping out the whipping snow.

"Em?" he asked, hugging his knees tight.

"Yeah kid?"

"Do you think they're still following us?"

What he meant was the Martian men as he called them. They were the guys who wore all black and had these weird night vision goggles on.

Joey and I were upstairs in our own bedrooms. He was playing Pokémon video games in his and I was watching a movie in mine. Halloween two. The whole house smelt like the tacos that our mom had cooked that night for dinner and the lit fireplace downstairs in the living room. The only sounds in the whole house was from the televisions in both our rooms and our parents soft murmurs from downstairs as they talked by the fire like they did every night. But then there was a hasty knock on the door. Three times. The first two were shorter than the last one. And then my moms footsteps quickly shuffled into the kitchen to open the front door.

"Can I help you?"

"We need to speak with you and your husband ma'am."

"Is there a problem?" my dads light voice asked, I knew he was worried. He was always worried. Like me in a way, he picked up on everything. He knew like I did at that moment that those people were up to no good.

Immediately I slid into Joeys room as quietly as I possibly could and he paused his game.

"Why are you-

I cut him off with a look which could silence anything.

"We need to speak with the both of you, that's all. May we come in?"

Our parents didn't know what Joey and I were.

To be honest we didn't really know either.

But I had done some research online about it and it said that there was a mutation in our DNA. Making us 'Mutants'. Joey could heal quickly and produce these force fields around him. And if you even touched it, you would get the shock of a lifetime.

And I could use the same kind of force fields but not like him, I could make the same stuff he used for the protection shell and throw it, manipulate it, and other things. It was called energy morphing. I couldn't keep it still long enough to control it into a shield like Joey could. But he couldn't move it around like I could.

There was the sound of screeching chairs in the kitchen.

Joeys puppy dog brown eyes stared into my blue ones, asking what we should do.

I shook my head and kept listening.

"Now what is it that you both want?" my dad asked. Okay, there were two of them.

"We are here to speak with you about your children. Where are they?"

"They're both at their friends houses," my mother quickly cut in.

That was the first time I ever saw her thing so well on the spot like that.

I could picture her in my mind sitting at the table, a devastated look on her face as she coiled a strand of blonde hair around her manicured finger.

"Do you know what they are?" another man asked.

"They're well behaved children and-

"They're mutants." The first man spat, "And they don't belong here with you any longer. They must be terminated."

I grabbed Joeys hand because I knew what was coming next. There was a blood curtling scream from downstairs and noises that I couldn't even begin to relive. We escaped through the window in his bedroom, he surrounded us in a shell of energy and I used mine to push us off the roof and safely to the ground. We glanced into the kitchen window. And I was about to burst in to do something.

But there wasn't anything we could do at that point.

It was over.

And all we could do now was run.

"Emily!" Joey shook my arm, "Gosh!"

"What?" I jumped.

"You've been sleeping for like five hours now."

I glanced at my watch, shit.

"Are you ready?"

He nodded, his blonde hair and round baby cheeks were sprinkled slightly with snow. I brushed it off before letting down my own dirty blonde hair and letting it cover my ears which were beginning to freeze.

He sniffled and let the shell around us disappear.

We kept walking.

A/N: If anybody has any ideas I love to hear them Ummm what else….nothing for now really. Oh well except the meaning behind the lyrics in the beginning were to illustrate how Emily and Joey have had a long trip so far. R&R!


End file.
